


Similarities

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty loves Avatar the Last Airbender, Fluff, He had a crush on Zuko, Jack and Zuko are similar fight me, M/M, i'm not projecting, leave me alone, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Avatar the Last Airbender goes on Netflix and of course Bitty makes Jack watch it with him.Or, Bitty realizes that Jack and his og childhood crush are Very Similiar
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> This is very bad, and I wrote it in thirty minutes but I still think that you like it. Maybe I'll explore it more one day.

“Jack!” Bitty sat up suddenly from where he was laying on the couch, “Look!” Even though Jack was making his way over to Bitty to look at whatever was on his phone, Bitty met him halfway, a brilliant smile on his face. He pushed his phone into Jack’s face, “Look, look, look, look!” 

“Bud! I’m looking-” Jack took the phone from Bitty’s hand. He was greeted by the smiling face of an animated, bald child with a blue arrow on his head. This was… odd and not at all what he was expecting. Usually Bitty only got this worked up over Beyonce or cute animal videos. “What… am I supposed to be so excited about?” 

Bitty looked scandalized, “What?! Jack! ‘Avatar the Last Airbender’ is coming to Netflix in a few weeks! We have to watch it!” 

Now Jack didn’t really understand what was so great about this show, he’d never watched it, but he had heard the SMH team talking about it from time to time. When it had come out he was pretty busy with hockey. Obviously, he had not reacted the way that Bitty had wanted, as his partner snatched away the phone. 

“You’ve never seen it.” It wasn’t a question, but an observation. 

“I have not.” 

“It’s the best show ever, Jack! We have to watch it! Promise me you’ll watch it with me when it comes out on Netflix?” Bitty looked up at Jack with wide eyes. Puppy dog eyes because he knew that Jack couldn’t say no to them. Not that he would, this was an easy thing that he could do for Bitty, “Of course, Bud.” 

Bitty beamed and jumped a little with excitement, “Hell yes! Thank you!” He kissed Jack quickly before making his way back to the couch so he could lay down and continue his scrolling through whatever social media he’d just been on. 

It pretty much left Jack’s mind after that, however, it had not left Bitty’s. On the day it came out on Netflix, Bitty woke Jack up by rolling on top of him and whispering, “Avatar is out now” instead of his usual good morning. It was cute. 

That night, as Jack had promised they would, they started watching together. They sat on the couch, Bitty pressed close against Jack’s side, a blanket thrown over them both (though mostly over Bitty).

“Y’know,” he mused, looking at Jack before pressing play, “I used to have the biggest crush on Zuko. It was right when I was starting to figure out that I was gay and there he was.” 

Jack smiled, “An animated character, huh? That’s an interesting choice… I don’t have to be worried do I?” He teased, pressing a kiss to the top of Bitty’s head. 

Bitty made a noise that might have been a gag, “Jack! He’s sixteen!” Jack laughed into Bitty’s hair, and then they pressed back against the couch together to start watching.

Six minutes in, when Zuko’s character was introduced, Jack could not stop his laugh. The guy was bald with a weird ponytail sticking out the back of his head, “Bits, bud, I know that I shouldn't judge but… but that’s Zuko?” 

“He gets better! Keep your mouth shut and enjoy the show!” Bitty huffed, giving Jack a half-hearted glare. He wasn’t angry, but he did want to enjoy the show in peace, thank you very much. Jack grinned, looking quite proud of himself for having teased Bitty, even if it was just a little, and the two settled again. 

They would try to watch at least one episode a night, but usually, they’d watch two or three and, of course, Jack would occasionally be away on roadies. They were working their way through it though. Jack found that he was really enjoying it, which was surprising. He’d agreed to watch it at first only because Bitty was so excited. That was still a big reason as to why he liked it so much, but the plotline, storytelling, and character arcs were amazing. 

“Oh! Zuko cut his hair, is this when he gets cute?” Jack asked at the start of the second season. 

Bitty laughed, “Yes, now watch, you dork.” 

They got to the third season before Bitty had a very startling realization. He was watching Zuko practice his introduction to the Gaang, when his brain all of a sudden said, ‘Jack’s that awkward’ which was true. Bitty had, on a few occasions, heard Jack practicing introductions or soundbites. Out of the corner of his eye, he snuck a peek at Jack, who was sitting with his eyebrows furrowed. He got like that whenever he was thinking hard about something. BItty found it incredibly endearing. Only, right then, it was a little concerning. 

He spent the whole episode letting his eyes dart between Zuko and his very cute hockey husband and running through a list in his head. Both were awkward for sure, both had dark shaggy hair, and… did Jack have a redemption arc? Yes, he did. Point for redemption arc. Now, Bitty wouldn't go so far as to say Jack had daddy issues, his problems with his father were more from expectations put on him by outside forces as opposed to Bad Bob himself but… there was a slight parallel there. Bitty also thought the two shared a similar sense of humor, not to mention how fiercely loyal Jack was after he’d warmed up to someone. 

“Huh.” Bitty sat back, “Would you look at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
